totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wszyscy i Heather
thumb|240px|right|Większość uczestników śmieje się z nieszczęścia Heather Heather była pierwszym antagonistą całej serii Totalnej Porażki. Stosowała wiele metod, jak oszustwa, manipulacje, zdrady, kłamstwa i fałszywe przyjaźnie, po to by zajść jak najdalej w grze. Przez takie "zagrania" Heather stała się jedną z najbardziej znienawidzonych osób przez prawie wszystkich zawodników. W następnych sezonach, nadal była niemiła dla zawodników choć czasami stawała się dla nich milsza (w celu zawarcia sojuszu). A jej rola głównego antagonisty została zastąpiona przez innych zawodników. Pomimo tego nie zdobyła sympatii nowych zawodników jak to pokazano w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, gdzie w odcinku w którym zagrała epizod, zawodnicy niezbyt szczęśliwie ją powitali, przez co Heather jest uznana za najbardziej znienawidzonego zawodnika Totalnej Porażki. Alejandro Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć więcej, odwiedź stronę Alejandro i Heather. Na początku Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, Heather jest jedyną osobą, która przejrzała triki i manipulacje Alejandro. Jednakże on, choć nie może go znieść, zaczyna ją prowadzić, okazując szczególne zainteresowanie nią, a Heather omal nie zakochuje się w nim, nazywając go "doskonałym". Potem dalej walczą o swoją atrakcyjność dla siebie nawzajem przez resztę sezonu. W finale w końcu wyznają swoją miłość do siebie nawzajem, jednak Heather zdradza Alejandro kilka sekund później. Dwa sezony później Alejandro wrócił do zdrowia po urazach, które otrzymał w finale trzeciego sezonu i obaj zostali umieszczeni w tej samej drużynie. Kontynuują kłótnie, ponieważ Heather jest na niego zła, że nie odzywał się do niej przez ostatni rok, podczas gdy Alejandro chce zemsty za zdradę i obrażenia. Heather próbowała wyeliminować Alejandro w "Hiszpańska opozycja bez jajecznych ekspertów", zbierając przeciwko niemu głosy kolegów z drużyny, mówiąc im, że zamierza wyeliminować jednego z nich. Jednak plan Heather nie odpowiada, gdy Alejandro ujawnia "Oryginalną głowę Chrisa Mc'Leana" , którą jej ukradł i dzięki temu została wyeliminowana. Po obu eliminacjach oboje w końcu stają się parą i większość czasu w finale piątego sezonu zajmowali się sobą, zamiast pomagać Malowi. Jednak po usłyszeniu, że każdy może wygrać milion dolarów, obaj odwracają się do siebie nawzajem. Beth Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć więcej, odwiedź stronę Beth i Heather Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, Beth przyłącza się do sojuszu Heather i Lindsay, jednak nie wie, że Heather chce nimi tylko manipulować, aby pomogły jej wygrać i wyeliminować je przy okazji. Beth jednak w końcu staje się na tyle odważna, by stawić czoła Heather, i rzuca sojusz w "Polowanie złej woli". Potem ich konflikt trwa przez resztę serii, mimo że Beth decyduje się ignorować Heather we wszystkich późniejszych interakcjach. Blaineley W odcinku specjalnym Planu Totalnej Porażki Blaineley pokazuje blogi Heather i Gwen i mówi, że jest po stronie Gwen podczas ich wojny na blogi. Kiedy Blaineley zostaje ogłoszona jako uczestnik w "Bitwa nad Niagarą", Heather wykazuje wielką niechęć do byłego gospodarza Polowania na Gwiazdę, wyrażając swoją nienawiść do niej podczas piosenki "Blainestyczna". Ich konflikt rośnie w "Chińska Bujda". Kiedy biegną, Heather mówi Blaineleyi, żeby przestała chuchać na jej szyję, na co Blaineley gwałtownie uderza Heather w twarz. Później Blaineley kpi z Heather, co skłoniło Heather do powiedzenia, że Blaineley jest divą, która nie wygląda tak, jakby się gdzieś wybierała. Pod koniec pierwszego wyzwania, Heather wydaje się bardziej zdecydowana pokonać Blaineley'a niż kogokolwiek innego i nie jest szczęśliwa, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Blaineley przybyła przed nią. Podczas drugiej części wyzwania, Heather oskarża Blaineley o oszustwo ponieważ wydawała się otrzymywać normalne jedzenie, a nie to, co wszyscy inni dostawali. Zanim Blaineley wykona Skok Wstydu, mówi Heather i Alejandro, aby przestali udawać i wreszcie się objęli. Blaineley jest jedyną osobą, która kibicowała Heather w finale, ale to dlatego, że Duncan umieścił flagę na poparcie jej w temblaku zranionej Blaineley. Bridgette ]] Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć więcej, odwiedź stronę Bridgette i Heather Pomimo tego, że zawsze były w innych drużynach, Bridgette wie o okrucieństwie Heather i ma kilka drobnych potyczek ze nią na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. Podczas gdy ich konflikt jest krótko zapowiadany w pierwszym odcinku, naprawdę zaczyna się w "Niezbyt sławni", gdy Heather próbuje wywołać zamieszanie w drużynie Zabójczych Okoni, oskarżając Bridgette o sabotowanie Courtney celowo, aby mogła zdobyć "pięć minut sławy". W tym samym odcinku również drwi z Bridgette, że przytyje, jeśli zje zbyt dużo chipsów ziemniaczanych. W odwecie za ten komentarz, Bridgette rzuca w nią torebką chipsów. Później, kiedy Heather czyta pamiętnik Gwen głośno na scenie i wszyscy obozowicze oraz cały świat to usłyszeli, ku rozczarowaniu Heather , Bridgette, zgadza się z Courtney, że to była wredna rzecz z jej strony. Nienawidząca Heather Bridgette sprawia, że porzuca swoją pokojową naturę i strzela do Heather z broni paintballowej w "Polowanie złej woli", po tym jak Harold przypomniał, że Heather jest jedną z "jeleni" w wyzwaniu. Konflikt nasila się w "Posiłek Obrzydliwości", gdy Heather próbuje nakłonić Bridgette do zawarcia z nią sojuszy, jednak Bridgette wybiera przyjaźń z Gwen i Leshawną. Ich konflikt nie rozwija się w późniejszych sezonach, chociaż Bridgette nie podoba się, kiedy Geoff nazywa Heather "najgorętszą dziewczyną w programie" w " Podsumowanie I". Kiedy Heather pojawia się jako gość w "Podsumowanie III", Bridgette wyśmiewa się z jej nowej peruki. Kiedy Heather jest w finałowej trójce w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, Bridgette przejęła się, że ma tylko jednego kibica i zmusza Owena, Justina, Leshawnę i Evę do dołączenia do jej drużyny. Cameron Podobnie jak inni, Cameron bardzo nie lubi Heather, zwłaszcza gdy kradnie milion dolarów i próbuje uciec z nim w "W górę, w górę w moim żałosnym balonie". Podczas gonienia zeppelina, Heather rzuca kilka figurek Chrisa w Camerona i jedna z nich trafia go w krocze. W końcu rakieta Camerona wpada na zeppelin, pokonując ją i wygrywając wyzwanie. Obaj są członkami jednej drużyny w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd po tym, jak Cameron przechodzi do Nikczemnych Sępów. Jednak Heather nie lubi Camerona i obraża go pierwszego dnia, podobnie jak Courtney i Alejandro. W "Hiszpańska opozycja bez jajecznych ekspertów", Heather próbuje przekonać Camerona i Gwen, by pomogli jej głosować na Alejandro, kłamiąc, że zamierza on wyeliminować Camerona. Chociaż Cameron zastanawia się, dlaczego w ogóle powinni jej pomóc, on i Gwen rzeczywiście głosują na Alejandro tej nocy. W "Zrujnowany finał" Cameron nie pozwala przejść Alejandro i Heather, stwierdzając, że nadal jest lojalny wobec Zoey. Chris Cody Courtney DJ Duncan Eva Ezekiel Geoff Gwen Harold Izzy Jo Justin Katie i Sadie Leshawna Lightning Lindsay Mike Noah Owen Sam Scott Sierra Szef Hatchet Trent Tyler Zoey Zobacz także Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Relacje ze wszystkimi Kategoria:Konflikty Kategoria:Konflikt ze wszystkimi